The Story of Us
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Hotaru and Mikan's friendship begins...but as the years pass does Mikan's love for a boy name Natsume Hyuuga interfer with their friendship? Does Mikan's love life become the very thing that ends her friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Us**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Dedicated to AR**

**Chapter One: Middle School**

"Grandpa I'm off to school!" Mikan called as she slipped on her shoes and was ready to head out.

"Be careful! And make sure to make lots and lots of friends and have fun." Her grandfather told her from the hallway.

"Hai~!" Mikan said and she was off to her first day of middle school.

She hurried to school trying her hardest not to be late to her first day of school. The bell for the five minute bell rang as she raced into her new school. "Ah! I'm going to be late! I can't even find the classroom!" Mikan screamed.

She gasped seeing the room and slammed the door open by accident. She was startled to see a girl with beautiful amethyst eyes staring back at her. Her hair cut short in a cute bob jet black something similar to a raven's feathers. "You must be Sakura Mikan." The teacher said her hands on her waist and a stern look on her face, "Late on your first day, wait outside until I call you in."  
Mikan sighed, "Hai, sensei."  
Mikan couldn't help but take one last glance at the mysterious girl with amethyst eyes.

**Break Time**

Mikan grabbed her snack and went to one of the benches and she had already made several friends. She turned to see the girl with amethyst eyes sitting by herself eating something out of a jar. "Why is she sitting by herself?" Mikan asked the girls sitting around her.

The girls looked at each other. "She's really creepy, she won't talk to anyone and all she does it work on these weird stuff." One of the girls says.

"I think she's a witch and she's trying to cast a spell on us." Another one chimed in.

"I don't think you should try to be her friend Mik-…an."  
But as the other girl tried to finish her sentence, Mikan had already made her way to the girl with amethyst eyes. The girl looked up at Mikan. "Hello, my name is Sakura Mikan, what is your name?"  
"Imai Hotaru." She stated and continued to eat whatever was in the jar.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hotaru-Chan."  
"Just call me Hotaru."  
Mikan couldn't help but smile. "Hai, Hotaru!" Mikan proceeded with sitting beside her, "What are you eating?"  
"Crab brains." Hotaru stated.

Mikan could only blink her eyes, "I've never had crab brains before…does it taste good?"  
Hotaru scooped a spoon full and handed it Mikan. Mikan took a bite and her face immediately turned green. "Thanks…but it's not my kind of food." Mikan said.

Hotaru shrugged and continued eating it. "Neh, do you want to try my snack? My grandpa made it for me." Mikan said.

Hotaru looked at Mikan. "What is it?"  
"Chocolate Mousse." Mikan said, "It's really good!"

Hotaru grunted and proceeded with eating her crab brains. Mikan pouted and scooped and spoon full and put it to Hotaru's face. Hotaru ate it and gave her a small smile which Mikan couldn't help but fine cute. "It's good."

Mikan couldn't help but smile, "Maybe you could come over sometime and my grandpa can teach us how to make it."  
Hotaru nodded her head. "That would be cool."  
Mikan smiled…little did the two girls now that was how they beginning of their wonderful friendship began…but little did they know that as the years passed something would cause them to split apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of Us**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Dedicated to AR**

**Chapter Two: Talking on the Phone**

Hotaru let out a groan as she set down her tool and lifted up her protective goggles. She got off her stool and went to pick up her phone. "What do you want Baka?" She answered harshly.

"Hi Hotaru!" Mikan piped, "I just wanted to talk, are you busy?"  
Hotaru rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked at what she was doing and turned her back to it. "No, I was going to take a break anyways."

Mikan let out a squeal which forced Hotaru to pull the phone away, "You know one day you're going to make me go deaf."  
"Mou! I know you're just joking Hotaru!"  
Hotaru shrugged as she made her way upstairs to her room on the second floor. "Well what did you want to talk about?"  
Mikan pondered this thought. "Etou…I wanted to get to know you better!"  
"Oh?" Hotaru asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Yep! I mean we've been friends for a while so I guess since we're best friends that we should know everything about each other!"  
"We've been friends since 5th grade...I'd expect you to know everything about me already. We're going to be high schooler starting next year."  
"…Eh?"  
Hotaru mentally smacked herself in the forehead. "I thought you knew. That's why they were having a party at the end of the school year for us."  
"Eh?!"  
"Baka."

"Gomen."  
Hotaru let out a sigh, "You're such an air head."  
Mikan couldn't help but laugh, "And you love this air head."  
"Hn." Hotaru responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of Us**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Dedicated to AR**

**Chapter Three: Tears**

Mikan jumped when she heard her ringtone for Hotaru going off. She let out a squeal as she answered. "Oh my gosh, this is the first time you've ever called me first! Usually I'm the one who's calling and I'm just so happy that you're calling. But I was going to call you in a few minutes anyways so this is a pleasant surpr-"

"Mikan…I won't be able to talk to you for a while." Hotaru whispered.

Mikan looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you this before…but I'm changing schools." Hotaru said, "I won't be with you next school year."

"What?" Mikan asked still stunned.

"I know this is hard to understand but please listen. This academy that I'm going to enroll in is very hard…and even I need to study so…I won't be able to talk to you every night like this."

"What about email? We both have computers."

"I'm going to be busy with my inventions and school."

"But…what about letters?"

"Mikan, we just can't."

Mikan's heart started to ache. "What do you mean? Why can't we Hotaru? We can make it work, I swear. I can ever tie a note to a bird and sent it to you! We could even send letters through your turtle even though he's super duper slow."

"Mikan, just stop, I just wanted to tell you before you continue calling and sending me letters waiting for a reply that's never going to come. I'm sorry Mikan and thank you so much for being my one and only friend. I love you and good bye…until we meet again."

Mikan heard a clicking noise and the sound of beeping. She dropped her phone and started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story of Us**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Dedicated to AR**

**Chapter Four: Departure**

"Mikan, come out of your room please." Mikan's grandfather pleaded as he knocked on her door.

"Please grandpa…just leave me alone."  
Mikan's grandfather looked down saddened. "Your food is in front of the door…when you're done you can leave it outside and I'll pick it up."

There was no reply. Mikan has been locked up in her room for the past few days since Hotaru left. She hadn't even gone to see her off. What Hotaru had said over the phone had cut her pretty deep. Even though they were still young, those words stung a lot. There was another knock at the door. "I said go away!"

"Mikan-Chan…it's me, Hotaru's Okaa-San."  
Mikan's eyes widened and she went to the door and cautiously opened it. "Good afternoon." Hotaru's mother said with a smile.

Hotaru looked exactly like her mother. "Hello." Mikan said.

Hotaru's mother crouched down so she was at Mikan's height. "Here, Hotaru wanted me to give this to you."  
Mikan looked down to see an envelope. "If you don't mind opening it now…" Hotaru's mother said.

Mikan took the envelope and opened it and read it. "Dear Baka, I know that you're probably crying in your room and like I've said every other time you've cried, you look really ugly crying so you should stop and smile. I'm sorry for the things I said over the phone, it was harsh but it's the truth. There are some things I still haven't told you and now that I'm gone…this is the only time I'll have to tell you. The school that I was transferred to is called Alice Academy because of these special abilities that the students who attend the school are gifted with. We are not allowed contact outside of the school and…I have an older brother who goes here that I've never met. Never once have we gotten a letter or any response from him…so I'm expecting it to be the same for when I leave. I'll be attending this school until I graduate college. I know that it's a long time but I hope that after we can meet…I'll come back to the village to see you. So please don't change who you are…good bye for now baka. Love your best friend…Hotaru."

Without Mikan realizing it, she was crying. Hotaru's mother was crying as well. "I'm sorry Mikan-Chan." She said, "I know it must be hard for you to take this all in. But Hotaru will be back, I promise."  
"Where is this academy?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru's mother pulled out a business card. Hotaru's mother kissed Mikan on the forehead as if she had already knew what Mikan was planning, "Be careful."  
Mikan's eyes widened. "I'll take care of your grandpa while you're gone."  
Mikan started to cry. "Thank you…Thank you so much."  
Hotaru's mother hugged her. "Thank you…thank you for being there for Hotaru…please…please…make sure she's alright."

Mikan nodded her head. That night Mikan left. She kissed her grandpa and fled in the night. She took the late night train where few were riding. Mikan looked out the window and couldn't help but smile. "I can't wait to see you Hotaru." She said to herself and drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Mikan stretched as she got out of the taxi. She gasped not being able to believe what she was looking at. The school was like a huge estate. Surrounding the school was a tall iron fence the entrance shut tightly. Mikan went up to the gate, "Hi! I'm here to enroll in Alice Academy!"

There was no answer. "Ne, Ojo-San are you trying to get into Alice Academy?" A man asked.

Mikan turned around and looked at the suspicious man. "Yes, do you know how to get in?"  
"Yeah, just come in my car." The man said pointing to a black Mercedes.

Mikan looked at him suspiciously, she didn't like the idea of getting into his car…something was wrong with this situation. "No, I'm good, I'll wait till the gate opens."  
"No I insist, this would be easier," The man said getting closer.

Mikan took a step back closer to the gate. "No, I think I'll be fine."  
"Come on Ojo-San, I'm a sensei here." He said getting closer.

Mikan shook her head. "No, I'm fine."  
Her back was pressed against the gate and she began to feel fear as the man proceeded closer to her. Her eyes widened as her body shook. "Stay away…get away from me!"  
Suddenly something struck the man and he went flying backwards. Mikan looked behind her to see the gate opened and a man wearing frilly clothes holding a green whip. "Please do not harass someone who does not want to be harassed." The man said.

"Shut up!" The other man said angered and pulled out a gun from the waistband of his pants. Mikan gasped. The other man with blonde hair was fast, he was on the other man in an instant and suddenly he blew into the other man's ear and he collapsed. Mikan looked at the man as if he was crazy. The man let go of the unconscious man and went back to Mikan and crouched down. "Why are you here? Are you lost?"  
Mikan shook her head. "I'm here to enroll for the school year."  
The man blinked his eyes and smiled. He lifted her up and smiled. "Alright then, let's go inside. I'm sure we'll figure something ou-"  
Before he could say anymore there was a huge explosion at the gate the sent both Mikan and the man flying. Mikan looked up in a daze at the loud noise. She gasped seeing a young boy around her age was standing at the top of the gate. "He's going to fall." Mikan said terrified.

The man chuckled. "He'll be fine."  
Mikan looked at the man and then back at the boy, she squinted her eyes from the sun and saw that he was wearing some sort of mask on his face. "I'll get him down." The man said.

Mikan turned to see a bean in his hand suddenly grow into his green whip. He whipped the boy and grabbed him by the leg and yanked him down to earth. He came crashing but suddenly the whip was burned and there was fire surrounding Mikan and the man. Mikan squealed and ducked her head. "Natsume-Kun you know you're not supposed to do these kinds of things." The man said.

"Shut up you gay narcissistic teacher." The boy named Natsume said.

The man chuckled and blew Natsume a kiss suddenly he sunk to his knees. "You're disgusting." Natsume said before falling unconscious.

The fires went out around them and the man walked casually to the unconscious boy. He hauled him up on his shoulder and turned back to Mikan. "Shall we go in?" He asked extending his hand towards her.

Mikan nodded her head robotically as she took his hand and followed him inside. She didn't know what she was getting herself into or what had become of Hotaru.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story of Us**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Dedicated to AR**

**Chapter Five: Natsume Hyuuga**

"Is he alright?" Mikan asked concerned for the boy who was unconscious.  
The man chuckled. "Yeah, he'll wake up soon, probably not too happy. Oh my! I didn't introduce myself, my name is Narumi Anju and I am a teacher here at Alice Academy." Narumi said.

Mikan nodded her head. "My name is Mikan Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
Narumi smiled. "What's your Alice?"  
Mikan looked at him confused. "Alice?"  
Narumi looked back at her with a reflected reaction. "Um…let's see…Alices are like super powers you could say. It's abilities that not everyone is gifted with. For instance, mine is the Pheromone Alice."

Narumi opened the door to a spacious room with large windows and with couches that created an arc. Narumi set Natsume down on one of them.

Mikan frowned as she followed behind Narumi, "I'm not sure what mine is."  
Narumi smiled and rubbed her head. "We'll figure that out, for now let me go get you your uniform."

Mikan's face brightened. "Hai!"  
Narumi left leaving the room in complete silence. Mikan turned around to see Natsume still unconscious. Mikan let out a sigh and sat down on the couch beside Natsume. "I wonder why you did that," Mikan said to herself, "I know there are some kids who want attention but come on, that's really dangerous!"  
"Shut up woman." Natsume growled, "I don't want to hear your stupid ideas."  
Mikan stood up. "For your information I wasn't even talking to you, you were supposed to still be asleep."  
Natsume sat up and cracked his neck. "Shut up, your voice is annoying."  
Crimson eyes pierced Mikan's brunette eyes. "What's your problem? I just met you and you're acting like a complete jerk!" Mikan spat.

Natsume stood up, he was a three or four inches taller than Mikan and looked as if he had the built to be a football player. "If you're thinking of us being friends, you better think twice about that little girl. I have no intention of befriending an idiot who comes to this godforsaken school on their own free will."

"Shut up! You don't know why I'm here! And I am not a little girl!"  
It all happened in an instant and Mikan was pinned by the couch and Natsume. "You're going to regret coming here. You're going to wish you could leave."  
He got up and ran towards the window and broke through. Mikan was left in a daze staring at the broken window. The doors that they had arrived from slammed open and there was Narumi out of breath and an older gentleman around Narumi's age. "Where did he go?" The man with black hair asked.

Mikan pointed to the broken window. The teacher groaned and raced out the room. Narumi went up to Mikan and looked at her to see if she was hurt. "Did he do anything to you?"  
Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "Nothing but be rude and mean!"  
Narumi chuckled and patted her head. "Well that's Natsume for you…and you're going to either learn how to deal with it or whatever with him because you have your classes with him."

Mikan's jaw dropped. "No!"  
Narumi patted Mikan. "There, there. But the good news is that I have your uniform!"

Mikan let out a sigh but managed to smile. "Arigato, Sensei."  
Narumi smiled. "I'll wait outside while you change."  
"Hai."  
Narumi stepped out while Mikan changed. Mikan dressed and smiled as she looked down at her uniform. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Mikan said.

Narumi stepped in and smiled. Mikan had her hair tied up in pigtails with blue ribbons that matched her plaid colored skirt. She had her white button up shirt tucked in and a black button up sweater on top. A string tied in a bow hung around her neck with her uniform. "You looked Kawaii, Mikan-Chan."  
Mikan blushed and smiled. "Thank you Narumi-Sensei."  
Narumi clapped his hands. "Now, let me take you to your class."  
Mikan looked down at her long white socks and black shoes. "Do you think they'll like me?" Mikan asked nervous.  
Narumi chuckled and patted her head. "I'm sure they'll like you."  
Mikan smiled. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Story of Us**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Dedicated to AR**

**Chapter Six: Classmates**

Narumi stopped at the door and smiled at Mikan. "Let me settled your classmates down and when they've quieted down, I'll call you in."  
Mikan smiled and nodded her head. "Okay."  
Narumi patted Mikan and then slid the door open. "Good morning my chick-a-dees~!"  
"Shut up you faggot!" One of the students yelled.

"Go to one of your gay bars!"  
Mikan gasped. She watched as Narumi just smiled. "Ma, ma, you guys settled down, we have a new classmate today. Mikan-Chan, please come in."  
Mikan nodded her head and took a breath in and made her way to class. But once she had sight of the whole classroom she stopped in her track…stunned. There was a boy floating in the air, doodles moving on their own and everything looked chaotic in the classroom. Mikan couldn't help but let her jaw drop. "Mikan-Chan," Narumi whispered, "Introduce yourself."  
Mikan snapped out of her trance and went to the board and spelt out her name and turned to her class and smiled. "Konnichiwa, my name is Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope that we can all be friends." Mikan finished with a bow.

Narumi smiled and clapped his hands. "Now, then…you should sit…next to Hotaru-Chan. Hotaru-Chan please raise your hand."  
"It's Imai."  
Narumi stopped and smiled. "Imai-San…Imai-San please raise your hand."  
"Baka." Hotaru said with a sigh.

Mikan smiled. "Hotaru!" Mikan said running to her.

"Oye, watch out, you're going to mess me up." Hotaru said pushing Mikan away.

"Mou Hotaru!"  
Narumi smiled. "Well since I see that you two know each other, I'll leave Imai-San in charge to show you around."  
"Can't you just give her a map? That's what you did for me." Hotaru said finally looking up from her work.

Narumi ignored her question. "Now, I will leave and the substitute will take over! Ja nee~!"  
Narumi stepped out and a frail man who looked very clumsy came in. "Okay students, today I want us to have a fresh start. Now please open your English books to page-"  
"Shut up you long haired rat." One of the boys snickered.

The sub looked taken back and on the brink of tears. Mikan's jaw dropped. "Just go back to your cage and run on your wheel, you seem to be getting a little heavy!" Another boy chimed in.

Mikan curled her hands into fist. Hotaru put her hand on top of her fist. "Just leave it, they're always like that, just leave them be. Just don't say anything and they won't mess with you." Hotaru said still working on whatever she was doing with her other hand.  
"How can you say that?" Mikan asked, "That's so horrible! Even if he is a substitute, they shouldn't be saying things like that to him! And look at this classroom, it's just a whole chaotic mess."  
"It's just this class that's like this, all our other classes are fine. It's because Narumi-Sensei always leave for who knows what reason that they act like this."  
"But Hotaru-"  
"You're my best friend Mikan," Hotaru said looking up at Mikan, "And I'm saying this for your wellbeing, just let them do what they want. It'll make both our lives easier."  
Mikan's nose flared. "You know I hate bullying."  
Hotaru sighed. "Do as you please, but if things turn I'm not helping you."  
Mikan smiled. "Liar."  
Hotaru rolled her eyes and continued her work. "I really think you should listen to her Sakura-San."  
Mikan turned to see a blonde haired boy with pretty sea blue eyes looking at her. Mikan smiled. "I know but, I just can't stand to see these people treat him like that. I think it's pretty messed up."  
The boy smiled…his smile dazzling. "Well don't say I didn't warned you."  
Mikan couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."  
Mikan stood up and for a split second the class went completely silent but then the rowdiness began once more. Mikan cleared her throat. "Are you guys' savages or are you guys just messed up in the head?" Mikan asked looking around at the class, "I understand that we have a substitute and all but to act like this, what kind of people who do this? I understand you guys being a little rowdy but honestly? And to treat him so badly! You guys are pretty messed up."  
"Yeah? And who made you queen of this place ugly?" Some boy snorted.

Mikan turned to the boy. "No one, but it's common sense. I'm pretty sure you're older enough to know this. Or is it that you have to go back to kindergarten to be taught these basic skills?"  
Their classmates snickered at the boy. That only made the boy angry. "Yeah? What would you know about it? You ugly pig, look at the way you're dressed."  
Mikan rolled her eyes. "Everyone is wearing uniform so if you're calling me an ugly pig, you're calling me and the rest of the girl population in our class that they too are ugly pigs."  
This statement made all the girls (excluding Hotaru) to look up and turn to the boy glaring at him. The boy growled and stepped up to Mikan. "I'll show you to mess with me!"

He extended his hand out to Mikan and lifted it up but nothing happened. He blinked. "What?" He said and did the same lifting motion again, "Why isn't it working?"

Mikan blinked her eyes. "You look pretty stupid." She said.

He growled. "Kokoro, read her mind find out what her Alice is!"  
A sandy blonde haired boy with a goofy smile turned and stared at Mikan only for Mikan to return eye contact. A few seconds of pure silence passed and then he shrugged. "I got nothin'." Kokoro said.

Mikan laughed. The boy growled frustrated and turned to the back of the class. "Natsume do something!"  
"Natsume?" Mikan said confused and gasped, it was the boy she had met before.

Mikan looked at the back of the class a face covered by a manga book with his legs propped up. He removed the manga book from his face and looked at Mikan. His dark crimson eyes glaring at her, "It's you again."  
Mikan rolled her eyes, "I could say the same to you. Some stunt you pulled back there."  
"Hn." Natsume said, "You should just shut up and stay out of the way little girl."  
This only made Mikan angry. She hated when people said anything about her height and age wise. "Shut up, I'm not a little girl! We're the same age."  
"Whatever." He said, "You're annoying."  
"I'm annoying, look at the tough shot talking who destroys school property causing grief to the school."  
"Good, if only they could kick me out."  
"Yeah, then just leave." Mikan said.

There was silence and everyone looked at Mikan. "Mikan, let's go." Hotaru said standing up.  
"Eh? But class hasn't ended ye-"  
"Mikan!" Hotaru snapped, "Let's go."  
Mikan could only nod her head and follow her best friend. Everyone was quiet in class. "She doesn't know." Kokoro whispered pitying her.  
The boy yelped who was near Natsume and gasped. The back of his shirt had caught on fire. "Natsume put me out!" He said rolling on the floor.

Everyone moved away from Natsume a few feet. The area around Natsume was getting warmer and warmer till the point that it was unbearable. Natsume cursed and got up and left. Everyone let out a breath of relief with the room returning to its original temperature.  
**With Hotaru and Mikan**

Mikan followed Hotaru through a series of hallways and upstairs and to an outdoor courtyard that had Sakura trees along the paved area. Hotaru stopped and turned to Mikan. "You're such an idiot."

Mikan looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
"You just made everything worst for you."  
"What did I say? If he wanted to leave then he could just go to some other school."  
Hotaru looked at Mikan frustrated at the brink of almost wanting to hit her. Hotaru opened her back and drew out an airsoft gun of her own invention that looked like something similar to MegaMan's gun and shot out a large red ball at her. Mikan stumbled back a few steps. "What the heck?" Mikan asked rubbing her aching arm.

"You're such a Baka!"  
"Why? You keep saying that but you don't explain why!"  
Hotaru shot her again. "We can't leave! Once we're enrolled here we can't leave, not until we graduate college."  
Mikan looked and her stunned. "What are you talking about?"  
Hotaru shook her head, her usual stoic expression broke. "The government searches around the world for students with Alices and forces them attend this school. A law was passed long ago that all people who acquired the traits of characteristics are to be sent to a special facility until they are ready to be realized and fully capable of controlling their own Alice on their own. They had found that on average people do not gain full understanding and control of their Alice until they graduate college. Children as young as three are taken from their parents and put here in the care of the academy. We are not allowed communication outside of this school. Mikan, this is the reason why I kept changing schools. School after school, the government would find me and try to send me here. My parents already understood the pain of losing one child, they didn't want to lose another so we kept on the move. Mikan, what you said there was uncalled for. All those children who were there were taken by forced. Some of them accepted that face others are in denial while others like Hyuuga are trying to fight it. So for you to say something so stupid and idiotic like that just hurt everyone including myself."  
Mikan could only look at Hotaru. Her heart started to ache. "I'm sorry Hotaru, I didn't know." Mikan whispered.

Hotaru shook her head, "The only reason why we stopped moving was because of you. I had finally found that one friend who I knew I wanted to keep forever. And I didn't want to leave you how I left everyone else."  
"But that's why I'm here, it's because I want us to be together forever! Just like how we promised remember?"  
Hotaru shook her head. "The people here are crazy. Now you have everyone turned against you because of what you said and you made an enemy of Hyuuga."  
"I can see that Natsume is the high conch here."

Hotaru sighed, "Not only that but Hyuuga is dangerous Mikan. I don't want you to get involved with him."

"Not like I want to."  
"Or any of the people he surrounds himself with and now you probably angered his fan club."  
"Fan club?" Mikan said in disbelief, "You got to be kidding me."  
Hotaru smiled, "I kid you not, a whole club devoted to Hyuuga and Nogi."  
"Nogi?" Mikan said.

"Ruka Nogi, the guy who was sitting next to you."  
Mikan gasped and his face popped into her head. "The prince charming looking guy!"

Hotaru snorted. "Is that what he looks like to you?"  
Mikan rolled her eyes. "He's nice."  
Hotaru shrugged, "Him and Hyuuga are friends."  
Mikan's hope dropped. "But he's nice! Natsume is just plain mean and rude!"  
Hotaru shrugged. "You better deal with it, though Nogi is much calmer, I think it would be alright to be friends with him."  
Mikan's eyes twinkled. "Really?"  
Hotaru nodded her head and looked at her watch. "It's lunch, I'm starving."  
Mikan smiled and grabbed Hotaru's arm. "Crab brains again?  
Hotaru nodded, "As usual."

Mikan couldn't help but smile. "I missed you Hotaru."  
"Me too Mikan." 


	7. Chapter 7

**The Story of Us**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Dedicated to AR**

**Chapter Seven: Lunch Mania**

Mikan smiled and laughed with Hotaru. "Mou, you're so weird!" Mikan said.

Hotaru smiled, "Not as weird as you are."  
"Is the food really that bad?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru shrugged, "I'd rather eat crab brains."  
Mikan giggled. Hotaru and Mikan opened the door to the cafeteria and all sound went silent. Mikan looked at Hotaru. Hotaru squeezed Mikan's hand and they headed to the lunch line. "Imai getting lunch, did you finally get tired of eating your disgusting crab brains?" A girl with seaweed green hair asked.

"I'll have you know that crab brains are quite delectable. But you wouldn't know that because of all the crap you eat."  
The girl gasped and Mikan couldn't help but smile. "What are you smile at you stupid girl?" The girl snapped and walked away with her cliché of friends.

"Who was that?" Mikan asked as she grabbed her tray.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Sumire Shouda, the president of the fan club I told you about."  
Mikan's eyes widened. "Oh geez."  
Hotaru shrugged. "Whatever, what do you want? It's my treat, I doubt that Narumi introduced any of this to you."  
Mikan looked down to see Hotaru holding a weird looking currency. "What is this?"  
"Here we get allowance depending on how well you do in class and your level of your Alice." Hotaru said.

"Oh, what level are you Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"I have three stars."  
Mikan smiled. "Is that high?"  
Hotaru sighed. "There are four classes that are possible for the students here. One star, two stars, three stars, and the special star which is only given to those with superb grades and high powered Alices."  
"You're amazing Hotaru!"  
Hotaru shrugged, "Until you get your level, your dorm room will also be based on your level."  
Mikan nodded her head. "I see."

"Your meals are also based on your level as well."  
They got Mikan food and they sat at a table with a fidgeting boy who looked as if his glasses were a size too big for him and two girls one with pink and the other with midnight blue hair. "Mikan meet Yuu Tobita, Tobita, Mikan Sakura."  
The boy stood up and shook Mikan's hand a blush creeping up his neck to his cheek, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-San."  
Mikan smiled which only caused him to blush a deeper red. "Call me Mikan."  
Yuu shook his head. "I couldn't!"

Mikan laughed. "Then Mikan-Chan."  
Yuu nodded his head quickly. "Mikan-Chan."  
Mikan smiled. "Hai, Yuu-Kun."  
This caused Yuu to turn even redder if possible. "You're going to end up with a fever Tobita." Hotaru said as she began to dine on her delectable crab brains.

Yuu nodded his head. Mikan smiled and started to dine on her lunch. "Oh my gosh, this is the best!"

Hotaru nodded, "Everything is top quality here."

"I can see that!"  
"Ah, that's the meal I came up with!" The girl with pink hair said.

Mikan looked up to see her looking at her. She stopped eating and smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you two."  
The two girls shook their heads. "No need, we know your name." The pink haired girl said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know either of your names." Mikan said honestly.

They smiled. "You're so cute!" They said.

"My name is Anna Umenomiya, my Alice is cooking." The girl with curly pink hair said.

"My name is Nonoko Ogasawara, my Alice is Chemistry." The girl with straight midnight blue hair said.

"If I were you, I'd be wary of being her partner if you ever have to do any experiments." Anna whispered.

Nonoko nudged her, "If I were you, I'd always be around Anna when she's cooking."  
Anna nudged Nonoko back and Mikan couldn't help but laugh. "I'll keep those things in mind."  
They talked and talked and the five of them were having a wonderful time. Mikan resumed eating and all of a sudden she was shoved forward. Mikan looked up to see the boy who she had quarreled with in class glaring down at her. "You should watch where you're walking." Mikan said.

"You should watch how much you eat, you pig." He retorted.

Mikan stood up. "Do you have a problem with me? All I've been trying to do is help. You and your stupidity aren't letting me. So if you have a problem with me helping then just shut up and ignore me."  
"I have a better thing," The boy said getting in Mikan's face, "Why don't you just shut up and mind your own business. You have no write saying anything like you did especially what you said in class."  
Mikan sighed. "I know what I said was uncalled for and it hurt everyone in our class and probably whomever else heard it and I apologize. I was unaware that those were the circumstances for coming to this school."  
"Damn right."  
Mikan continued. "So I'm sorry to you, to Natsume, and to everyone else in the class or in the school whom I've offended that was unattended and I will take whatever punishment you give to me."

"Yeah?" The boy asked challenging her.

Mikan nodded her head. "Then kneel down in front of me and apologize."  
"Hey, that's going too far." Ruka said stepping in.

Mikan smiled and shook her head. "If that's what he wants then I'll do it. What I said was uncalled for and I deserve whatever punishment he wants me to do."  
Mikan stood up and stood in front of the boy and knelt down. "I apologize for offending you and the rest of our fellow peers." Mikan said.

The boy smirked. Before anyone could stop him he dropped his meal on Mikan. Mikan gasped but kept kneeling. Hotaru stood up and grabbed Mikan's food and shoved it in his face. "She already did as you told her to, and you think that you can act the way as you did?" Hotaru spat, "She's trying to apologize and you try to humiliate her?"  
Hotaru took out her gun and shot him in the face. "If you ever, ever dare do something like this, I'll make sure you pay."  
The boy stood up with the help of his friends and he cursed and left the cafeteria. Mikan stood up and wiped her head. "Geez, I just got this uniform today too." Mikan whined.

"That's the thing you're worried about?" Hotaru asked.

"What else would I be worried about?"  
Hotaru sighed and shook her head. "Nothing, let's get you cleaned up."  
"I'll go call for the janitor bot." Yuu said.

"Janitor bot, that sounds awesome!" Mikan said.

Hotaru shook her head, "Let's go to my room."  
"Can we come too?" Anna asked.

Hotaru nodded her head. As the four girls were about to leave they were stopped by Ruka bowing. "I'm sorry for what Kitsuneme's action. If there is anything you want me to do to repay for what he did, I'll do it."

"Even let me take picture of you in your boxers?" Hotaru asked.

Ruka blushed. Mikan nudged Hotaru. "No, it's fine, I guess I deserved it for what I said. Thank you so much Ruka-Kun."  
The four of them left a gawking Ruka. "He has a crush on Mikan-Chan~!" Anna whispered to Nonoko.

"I know right, they would be so cute!" Nonoko said back.

"Be quiet!"  
**In Hotaru's Room**

Hotaru's phone rang. "Yes?" Hotaru answered.

Nonoko, Anna, and Mikan peered through the corner of the door. "Alright, thank you." Hotaru said and hung up the door.

"Who was that?" Mikan asked now wearing one of Hotaru's spare uniforms.

"The high school principal wants to have a word with you."  
Mikan sighed. "Is it because of what happened."  
"Probably." Hotaru said, "I am to escort you to the principal's office and you are to go right now."  
Mikan nodded her head. "We'll wait here then." Nonoko said.

Mikan and Hotaru left for the principal's office. "Is he mean?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru shrugged. "I've only met him once and that was during the opening ceremony."  
Mikan sighed. "Fingers crossing he isn't."  
Hotaru squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine."  
Mikan smiled. "Hopefully."  
They arrived in front of the principal's office while Kitsuneme was leaving. He looked at Mikan and bowed. "I'm sorry." And he left.

Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other. "Mikan Sakura, please come in." A voice called from the room.

Mikan took in a deep breath and walked inside. "Please close the door behind you."  
Mikan shut the door. The office was tidy and behind the desk the chair was turned facing the large windows. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked.

Mikan shook her head, "No."  
Her eyes scanned his desk to see a picture of a younger man who looked happy around his twenties and beside it a name plaque reading Kazumi Yukihira. The chair turned and a young man maybe around his early thirties late twenties was sitting there. His hair blonde and a little shaggy, wearing a pressed suit, "You're here because of the incident that occurred in the cafeteria during lunch."  
Mikan rubbed the back of her neck. "I thought so."  
The principal folded his hands in front of him. "I saw the whole incident."

Mikan nodded her head. "I apologize for what I said, I did not mean any disrespect you or any person."  
The principal shook his head. "There is no need for apologizing, I think you've apologized enough today. I just want to say that there are not many people like you would try to do something like that during class."

"Thank you sir." Mikan said.

The principal looked through his papers and pulled out a manila folder. "You don't know what your Alice do you Sakura-San?"  
Mikan shook her head. "I was unaware that I had one."  
"Then what compelled you to come to this school."  
"Hotaru Imai sir."  
"Hotaru Imai."  
"Hai, she's my best friend."  
"So you left from your village to come all the way to a big city all by yourself just because of Hotaru Imai?"  
"Yes sir."  
He set down the manila folder. "You're a very unique girl Mikan Sakura."  
Mikan looked at him confused. "You have a very rare Alice they I've only seen in one other person. His name was Izumi Yukihira and both of you share the Nullification Alice."

"What is that?" Mikan asked.

"Your Alice has the ability to cancel out the powers of other Alices. It is because of this quality that makes it very unique and that the principals of Alice Academy have decided that your star ranking will be Special. You will be escorted after our conversation to your new room."  
"Thank you Principal."  
He nodded his head. "But before we conclude our conversation I have one more question. I see on your report that you lived with your grandfather, what happened to your mother and father."  
Mikan smiled sadly, "Grandpa says that there in a better place now."  
He nodded, "That is all. Thank you Mikan Sakura, you may now leave."  
Mikan bowed and left the room. Hotaru was standing outside and looked at Mikan. "What's wrong?"  
Mikan shrugged, "He asked me about my parents."  
Hotaru frowned and hugged her. "It's okay Mikan."  
Mikan nodded her head and hugged her tightly. "Excuse me, are one of you Mikan Sakura?"

Mikan and Hotaru turned to see a robot behind them. "I am." Mikan said.

"I am ordered to escort you to your dormitory and to explain anything that is unclear to you about your ranking."  
Mikan nodded her head. "Thank you ummm…what am I supposed to call you?" Mikan asked the robot.

"Takahashi, all the students call me Takahashi-San." The robot said.

"Okay, Takahashi-San."  
"If you will follow me Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai, I will escort you now to your room."  
Mikan and Hotaru followed Takahashi back to the dormitories and up the fourth floor. "Your room is to the left." Takahashi said.

There were only two doors on the entire hallway. "There's only two of us?" Mikan asked.

Takahashi nodded her head. "You and Natsume Hyuuga are the only high schoolers who have this ranking."

"Natsume…has it too?"  
Takahashi nodded her head. "Here is the key to your room." She said placing a key and a spare in Mikan's hand.

"There are spare uniforms in your room and your allowance for this week has been placed on your dresser." Takahashi said, "Is there anything else you need to know?"  
Mikan shook her head. Takahashi nodded her head. "If you ever need to get in contact with me for any questions here is a list of numbers you can call next to your telephone in your room."  
"Thank you Takahashi-San."  
The robot bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some cleaning to do." And with that the robot left.

Mikan opened her door and gasped. "This is insane." Mikan whispered.

Hotaru looked around. "Sleepover?"  
Mikan smiled. "Sleepover."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Story of Us**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Dedicated to AR**

**Chapter Eight: Sleepover**

"Oh my god, look at this room! This is just insane!" Anna gasped.

Mikan nodded her head in agreement. When you entered Mikan's room a hallway led you to a spacious living room with couches facing a flat screen T.V. Besides the living room is an island separating the kitchen fully equipped with all the utensils needed for cooking. To the right of the living room was a large bathroom with both a shower and a tub. To the left was Mikan's bedroom which had marvelous French doors which led to a balcony with a breath taking view of the rows of Sakura trees and of the high school building in the distance. To the left of the living room is Mikan's bedroom which had a king sized bed and her own personal bathroom equipped with yet another shower and bath. Besides that a walk in closet already stocked with her uniforms for the school year. To the left of that against the wall was a dresser with a large mirror. "Oh my god you even have a kitchen!" Anna squealed.

Mikan smiled, "This room is crazy."  
"Special star students have it good." Nonoko said looking at her bathroom, "I wonder what kind of meals you get as well."  
"My mouth is watering just thinking about it." Mikan said laughing.

Hotaru sat on the couch and flipped on the T.V. "This T.V. is top quality as well."  
Mikan nodded her head. "We should go to Central town this weekend." Anna said, "We can get food and I can cook you something as a welcome party."

Mikan smiled. "That would be awesome!"  
Nonoko smiled. "I think there's more than enough couches for us to sleep on."  
Mikan frowned. "Sucks I don't have any snacks or anything to eat." Mikan said with a sigh as she opened her fridge to find it empty.

"Why don't you go ask Hyuuga-San?" Anna asked.

Mikan shook her head. "I offended him during class remember?" Mikan said.

Anna nodded her head. Hotaru shrugged. "I have some food in my room, I can have Amanatsu bring it."  
"Who's that?" Mikan asked.

"She's a robot that Hotaru-Chan invented." Nonoko said, "Looks almost human."  
"That's amazing!" Mikan said.

Hotaru grabbed her cellphone and typed something in and waited. In a matter of minutes there was a knock on the door. Mikan got up from the couch and opened the door to see herself looking into a mirrored reflection. "Eh?" Mikan said shocked.

"Good afternoon, my name is Amanatsu and Hotaru-Sama asked me to bring some things for her." Amanatsu said.

Mikan turned to Hotaru and pointed to Amanatsu. "Why does she look exactly like me?" Mikan asked, "Except you can see the bolts on the sides of her neck."

"The first thing that came to mind when I was building her." Hotaru said.

Mikan smiled. "Hotaru I love you!"  
Hotaru rolled her eyes. Amanatsu stepped inside and walked over to Hotaru with the bags of snacks. "Is there anything else that you would like me to get for you Hotaru-Sama?" Amanatsu asked.

Her voice as well was a tad deeper than Mikan's. "No, I think that's it."  
Amanatsu bowed and headed to the door. "Eh? You don't want to stay?" Mikan asked.

Amanatsu turned to Mikan and gave her a confused look. "Hotaru-Sama did not order me to stay."  
Mikan looked at Hotaru who just shrugged. "Amanatsu would you like to stay?" Hotaru asked.

Amanatsu looked at Hotaru. "I have never been to one of these functions and it has not been in coded in my hard drive how to deal with this situation."

"Why don't you stay? I'm sure you'll have fun…even though you're a robot."

Amanatsu looked at Mikan. "Only if it is okay with Hotaru-Sama."  
Everyone turned to Hotaru who nodded her head. "Remember that you have to charge and be ready and in working condition by tomorrow morning."  
Amanatsu bowed. "I will Hotaru-Sama, thank you very much."  
"You're welcome."  
Mikan smiled and clapped her hands. "Now, then let the sleepover begin!"

All the girls cheered.

**In Natsume's Room**

Natsume opened his balcony door to enter his room. He let out a groan as he dropped his things on his floor and collapsed on his bed. His body ached and he was covered in bruises and cuts. "Damn Persona." Natsume spat as he groaned.

He shut his eyes but they fluttered opened when he could hear the sound of music pounding. Natsume sat up and listened. "What the hell?" He cursed as he got up.  
He was well enough to walk normally from his bedroom to the living room to his door and open it. Natsume opened it to see another door across the hall. He growled and could hear voices inside the room. Ryoma looked at his watch to see it was already passed midnight. Natsume rubbed his aching arm and shut his door. "Damn noisy idiots," He muttered as he made his way back to his bedroom, "I swear to god if I figure out who that is I'm going to burn them to a crisp."  
Natsume went into his bathroom and stripped his tattered blood stained shirt off to reveal cuts and bruises across his back and chest. Natsume sighed and turned on his shower. He took a quick shower to remove any dirt and dried blood off of his body. He dried himself off and then applied first aid to his wound. Now exhausted and ready to sleep he collapsed once again on his bed and he was fast asleep.

Natsume woke up groggy and the sound of music filled his ears. He looked at his alarm clock four in the morning. Natsume cursed and got off his bed. "I swear to god, I'm going to kill them." Natsume growled.

He left the comfort to have the music shut off. He slammed his fist on the door over and over again agitated. His brow rose when he saw the stupid little girl open the door shocked. She wore a baggy T-shirt and her panties. Natsume glared at her. "Do you know what time it is?" He growled.

Mikan shook her head. She looked away because he was shirtless and Mikan could clearly tell that he was built. "It's too damn early to be having your crappy music on especially loud enough for me to hear it from my room." Natsume said.

"Sorry." Mikan whispered pulling her shirt down so her panties weren't showing.

Natsume groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Just turn it down okay? I'm exhausted."  
Mikan nodded her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."  
Natsume looked at her confused. She was acting so much different from during class. "Are you okay?" She asked looking concerned.  
Natsume looked down and remembered he was shirtless. "Fine, just turn the crap down." He said and walked back to his room but not without turning and smirking and saying, "You should get a better taste in underwear polka dots."  
Mikan was left with her jaw on the ground. She let out a scream and slammed her door shut. "I hate him!" Mikan screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Story of Us**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Dedicated to AR**

**Chapter Nine: Ruka Nogi**

Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru headed to class all talking cheerfully. But when they entered class the room grew silent. Hotaru squeezed Mikan's hand and they sat together. Ruka came in after and smiled at them and headed to his seat beside Mikan. "Are you okay?" Ruka asked, "I heard that you were sent to the principal's office."  
Mikan nodded her head. "Yeah, but I didn't get into trouble or anything, he just welcomed me to Alice Academy and gave me my star ranking."  
"Oh what is it?" Ruka asked.

Mikan smiled and opened her mouth but someone else interrupted her. "I bet she was the first no star!" Sumire said passing them with her cliché, "Good morning Ruka-Sama!"  
Ruka shivered and Mikan couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you." Ruka said looking at Mikan, "My name is Ruka Nogi, my Alice…is…well sort of embarrassing."  
Mikan shook her head and patted his shoulder. "It couldn't be bad." Mikan said smiling.

Suddenly a wave of animals stated to surround them. Mikan gasped when a rabbit was on top of her head. "My Alice is Animal Pheromones."  
Mikan smiled. "This is cool, can you talk to them?" Mikan asked.

Ruka nodded his head a tad embarrassed. Suddenly the ground started to rumble and everyone looked out the window and screamed. All you could see was yellow fuzziness. "It's Pyon!" They screamed running away from the window.

A giant beak and then two giant eyes appeared at the windows. Ruka stood up and smiled happily. "Pyon!"  
"Chick chick!" Pyon replied.

Mikan looked stunned as Ruka ran to the window. "Well this escalated quickly," Hotaru said taking pictures, "This is going to sell good."  
Mikan laughed. "I think it's cute."  
Hotaru looked at Mikan and Mikan looked back at her confused. "What?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru shook her head and continued talking pictures. "Nothing."  
Mikan rolled her eyes and watched as the events continued to unfold. Soon, Ruka was able to get under control all the animals and they all went their separate ways. Ruka returned to his desk depressed. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked concerned with his sudden mood swing.

Ruka let out a sigh. "You think I want people looking at me like that?"  
Mikan shrugged, "I think it's pretty amazing that you're able to do something like that."  
Ruka shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I don't find it as amazing as you cause I've been with this my whole life."  
Mikan smiled. "At least you're never lonely."  
Ruka smiled at Mikan. "That's true."  
Mikan extended her hand. "Let's be friends Ruka-Pyon!"  
Ruka blinked his eyes and looked at Mikan confused at his pet name. "Ruka-Pyon?"  
Mikan nodded her head. "It sounds cute."  
Ruka's face reddened. "What are you talking about, you don't say that to a guy."  
Mikan couldn't help but laugh. "Mah, I think we're going to be good friends. Neh, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Hn." Hotaru said as she focused on her new invention.

Ruka smiled, "That would be nice."

Mikan smiled. "Yeah."  
**Later that Day**

"What? You like that too?" Mikan exclaimed surprised.

Ruka nodded his head smiling shyly. Mikan clapped her hands, "This is so cool! We have so much in common! It's as if we're brothers from another mother!"  
Ruka chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you're not a boy Sakura-San. If you were, I would have been surprised to hear that because you make a very convincing female."  
Mikan couldn't help but laugh. "Mou! You know what I meant Ruka-Pyon! And you don't have to call me Sakura-San!"  
Ruka shrugged. "What should I call you then?"  
Mikan smiled. "Mikan!"  
Ruka blushed and shook his head. "I couldn't that's too impolite."  
Mikan rolled her eyes. "Then how about Mikan-Chan?"  
"Mikan-Chan?" Ruka repeated his cheeks growing warmer.

"Are you going to stick with that then?" Mikan asked.

Ruka nodded his head. Mikan smiled, "Now we're even closer friends!"

Ruka chuckled. "I believe we are Mikan-Chan."  
Mikan smiled her heart beating faster. Mikan gasped, "So Nonoko-Chan, Anna-Chan, Hotaru, and Yuu-Kun are going to come to my room to throw a welcoming party, it's not going to be anything big but I was wondering if you would like to join."  
Ruka smiled. "That would be nice, I'd love to go."  
Mikan smiled. "Great, we're going to go to umm… Hotaru where are going tomorrow?" Mikan asked turning to Hotaru.  
"Central town." Hotaru said without looking up.

Mikan nodded her head and smiled. "So we're going to go to Central town to go buy some stuff, would you care to join us?"  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a nuisance."  
Mikan shook her head. "If I'm inviting you I doubt that I would be considering you a nuisance and also the more the merrier. Haven't you ever heard that saying?"  
Ruka nodded his head. "I suppose that's true and yes I have heard that saying. Well then, if you don't mind then I'd love to come. Just tell me all the details later."  
Mikan blinked her eyes confused. "How would I do that? I don't have a cellphone."  
Ruka laughed at his silly thought. "Sorry, oh then why don't we go stop by a phone shop there? We can get you one so that if ever there is an emergency or anything we can get a hold of you."  
Mikan nodded her head. "That sounds like a great idea."  
Ruka nodded his head. The bell rang and it was the end of the school day. Ruka packed his things and turned to Mikan. "I'll see you later. I'll just ask Imai about the details later." Ruka said glancing at Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded her head. "Well see you two later." Ruka said.

"Bye, bye Ruka-Pyon, have a nice day!" Mikan said.

Ruka waved back to her and left the classroom. Mikan stared at the door as everyone was filing out of class to get back to their dorms or whatever other activities they wanted to do. "You have a crush on Nogi." Hotaru whispered in Mikan's ear.

Mikan let out a squeal and backed away from Hotaru. "Oh shush." Mikan said her face warming up.

"Mikan found her prince charming." Hotaru teased as she walked towards the door.

Mikan's face heated up even more. "Mou!" Mikan pouted chasing after Hotaru, "I so do not!"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Story of Us**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Dedicated to AR**

**Chapter Ten: Central Town**

Mikan waved her arm frantically to get Ruka's attention. "RUKA-PYON! Over here!"  
Ruka turned and jogged over to the group of friends. It was Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, and now Ruka. "This is everyone right?" Mikan asked doing a head count.

Hotaru nodded her head. "Let's get going then, the bus is here anyways."

Mikan nodded her head and held on to her best friends arm as they stepped onto the bus. It only took ten minutes to get there. Mikan smiled seeing the whole shopping area. "This is crazy! Even within the school there's even a place like this."

Anna nodded her head. "I still can't believe it and I've been here for who knows how long!"  
Yuu looked at his watch. "If we're going by what we planned, we should be back to Mikan-Chan's room sometime before dinner."

"Then I propose we split up!" Nonoko chimed in.

"Agreed!" Anna piped.

Hotaru nodded her head. "Then we'll go groups of two. Anna and Nonoko, me and Tobita, and Mikan and Nogi."  
Anna and Nonoko snickered at Mikan. Mikan glared at them and then looked at Hotaru who had her back turned to her. "I guess we should go and check out phones for you then." Ruka said.

Mikan nodded her head and followed Ruka. There were students everywhere. Not only that but all the shops were cute and Mikan wanted to stop at each one to gaze at the trinkets. Ruka noticed this and chuckled. "Maybe next time we can come and just spend the whole day just looking at the shops."  
Mikan's eyes twinkled with anticipation. "Really?"  
Ruka nodded his head. "But first, you have to try this."

Ruka took Mikan to a vender and bought a box of some kind of sweets and handed to Mikan. Mikan opened the box to find little fluffy candy that looked very similar to cotton candy. "What is this?" Mikan said as she inspected it.

"It's Howalon, I guess you could say it's similar to cotton candy but it's different. You just have to try it to understand what I'm trying to say."

Mikan took one and placed it in her mouth. Mikan's eyes widened and her mouth watered. "It's so good!" Mikan squealed happily.

Ruka smiled. "I'm glad you like it."  
Mikan nodded her head and put another one in her mouth and another and another, with each one her smile getting wider and wider. Ruka couldn't help but smile along, her smile was contagious. Mikan gasped when she realized how rude she was being. "I'm sorry I'm eating all your food!" Mikan said holding the box up to him.

Ruka shook his head. "I eat it every time I come so I'm not missing out on anything."  
"Are you sure?" Mikan asked looking suspiciously at him.

Ruka nodded his head. Mikan smiled and ate the last one. "Arigato Ruka-Kun."  
"You're welcome, well let's go and find you a phone."  
Mikan nodded her head. "Okay!"

Mikan and Ruka headed towards the phone store and Mikan looked at the phones. "Hmm…I'm not really sure about which one to choose. They all look really cool."

"Well since you're a new phone user then you should go with a model that is simple and I suppose you can say 'user friendly'."

Mikan nodded her head. "And which phone would that be?"

Ruka looked at all the phones that the store carried. "Well I suppose the IPhone would be the best choice. It's easy to use but the problem about this is that a lot of times, IPhone users crack their phones because they drop it."  
Mikan rubber her neck, "Well that may be a problem for me cause I'm awfully clumsy."

Ruka thought this over. "Then maybe you can get an Otter Box then."

Mikan looked at him. "What's that?"

"It's a heavy duty case." Ruka informed her.

"Ohh, well then let's do that then."  
Ruka nodded his head. With the help of Ruka, Mikan was able to get a phone. "Thank you Ruka-Pyon."

Ruka shook his head. "It was nothing."

Mikan couldn't help but smile. "Neh, where are we supposed to meet up with everyone?"  
"I don't know, let me ask."  
Ruka pulled out his phone and groaned and put it back in his pocket. Mikan looked at him confused. "My phone is dead."  
Mikan gasped and Ruka let out a sigh, "I suppose let's look for them and if we can't find them we'll just head back to your place."  
Mikan nodded her head. So they left the phone store and looked all around Central Town but could not find their friends anywhere. Mikan sat down on one of the public benches. "They're not here." Mikan sighed.

Ruka nodded his head. "I guess we should head back then."  
Mikan nodded her head. Together, the two of them headed to the bus and all along the way they talked about themselves and about anything. As they took the elevator up to Mikan's dorm Mikan couldn't help but laugh. "Today was lots of fun." Mikan said.

Ruka stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, it was nice."  
Mikan looked at him and Ruka stared back. The elevator dinged and Mikan smiled. "This is our floor." She said as she stepped out.

Ruka nodded his head and stepped out and followed Mikan. "Oh, you live next to Natsume." Ruka said.

This made Mikan frown. "What?" Ruka said.

Mikan sighed, "Nothing, I just don't like Natsume."  
Ruka chuckled, "Most girls are head over heels in love with him."  
"Well I'm not most girls now am I?" Mikan said as she fished for her keys.

Ruka smiled warmly, "No you are not."  
Mikan got her key out and unlocked her door. "Well, welcome to my humble abo!" Mikan said opening the door for Ruka to come inside. 


	11. Chapter 11

**The Story of Us**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Dedicated to AR**

**Chapter Eleven: Welcome Party**

When Mikan opened the door the lights were off. "I guess they're not here yet." Mikan said.

"I guess not, I suppose we can just wait for them until they get here." Ruka said.

Mikan nodded her head and searched blindly for the light switch. Mikan flipped the on the light and let out a squeal when she heard poppers. Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, and Hotaru all had confetti poppers in their hands. "Welcome to Alice Academy!" They celebrated.

Mikan turned and looked at Ruka who was chuckling. "Sorry, I was in the plan with them, though my phone did actually die."  
Mikan playfully smacked him. "Mou!"

"Enough fighting you love birdies, it's time to celebrate!" Anna said happily, "I made so much food!"

Mikan jumped up and down and went to the table which was filled different assortments of foods. "Anna-Chan you made all of this?" Mikan asked her mouthwatering over the food.

Anna nodded her head and smiled shyly. "Try it, tell me what you think."  
Mikan nodded her head and tried the chicken and let out a delightful squeal. "This tastes delicious!"  
Anna smiled overjoyed, "I'm glad you like it."  
"Your food tastes so much better than the cafeteria's and that says something!"

"Thank you Mikan-Chan." Anna said.

Mikan smiled. "Now let's get this party started!" Mikan said turning on the music.

Everyone cheered. Even though it was only the six of them, it was still one of the most fun Mikan has ever had. It was filled with laughter and happiness. Hours passed without them realizing and before they knew it, it was already late and everyone was exhausted and just about knocked out except for Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru. Mikan smiled as she looked at all her sleeping friends. "This was so much fun."

Hotaru nodded her head. Mikan smiled and went and got extra sheets and draped them on her sleeping friends. "Oh, I think my phone is done charging too." Mikan said as she ran to her room.

"That's great." Ruka said as he sat on the comfortable couch.

Mikan came back with her new phone in its new semi-bulky case. "Lookie, lookie Hotaru!" Mikan said excitedly.

Mikan stopped and smiled. "I guess I need to get another blanket."  
Hotaru was sitting up but she was fast asleep. Mikan went and got her a blanket as well. Mikan couldn't help but smile. "She's the one who planned the whole thing so I wouldn't be surprised that she was tired." Ruka said, "She even gave Umenomiya-San a list of all the things you do and don't like."  
Mikan's heart warmed. "She's amazing."

Ruka nodded his head, "IF you'd like, I could show you how to use it."  
He pointed to Mikan's phone and she smiled. "If you don't mind."  
Ruka scooted over and let Mikan sit beside him. During this time, Ruka explained to Mikan all the mechanics of her phone and what she could do with it. "This is so cool!" Mikan said fascinated with her new phone, "Where I lived it was a nothing compared to this city life and like no one had this type of phone. Actually for that fact, not many kids my age had phones because we live so close that it wasn't necessary."  
Ruka chuckled. "Well, here's the contacts and so to add a contact you just press this plus sign button that's in the corner and then fill out the information for their contacts. Oh, I can give you everyone's number if you want."

Mikan shook her head, "I'll ask them later. It'll give me a reason to show them my phone."  
Ruka chuckled, "Alright."

Mikan blushed, "But if you don't mind, could you give me your number?"  
Ruka blushed a little but nodded his head. "Sure."

Ruka took the phone and filled out all the information on her phone and handed it back to her. "So now, to text me or call me you can go to your contacts and then click on my name and then selected either the call or text oh, or even email me if you'd like. Now I guess send me a message so I can have your number."  
Mikan nodded her head and sent a message to Ruka. Ruka unlocked his phone and couldn't help but smile at the text. "Hi Ruka-Pyon this is Mikan, now we're even text buddies…that's what you would call this right?"

"I guess." Ruka texted back.

Mikan's phone vibrated and it startled her. Mikan looked and smiled. Ruka looked at the time and stood up. "I should probably get going."

"Are you sure? If you'd like you could sleep here, there's plenty of room on the couches."  
Ruka chuckled and shook his head. "Thank you, but my animal friends are probably worried sick why I haven't come home yet."  
Mikan's heart sank and a frown appeared on her face. "We can text though, I don't know if I want to go to sleep just yet." Ruka said.

Mikan smiled. "Okay."

Her heart felt warm and fuzzy.

Mikan walked Ruka to the door. "Thank you for coming Ruka-Pyon, it was lots of fun."  
Ruka nodded his head, "Thank you for inviting me. And once again, welcome to Alice Academy. I hope you enjoy your stay here."  
Mikan smiled. "Arigato, good night."  
"Good night." Ruka said and headed to the elevator.

Mikan waited and then entered the elevator and waved at Mikan. Mikan waved back at the doors closed. Mikan stepped inside and was about the shut the door when she heard the elevator ring. Mikan popped her head out confused and looked at the elevator but saw it was still descending. She turned to the other side of the hall and saw an elevator door that she had never seen. Mikan waited and the doors opened and Natsume came out with a hood over his head and his hands stuffed in his pockets, "_Where could he have been at this hour?"_ Mikan thought to herself.

Natsume passed by without a word and searched through his pockets for his keys. "Hello." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume replied as he put his key in the door.

Mikan noticed his rolled up sleeves and the bruises that were peeking through. Mikan looked at his worried. "Is something wrong Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

"Shut up," Natsume snapped, "I just want to go to sleep."  
"But, Natsume your arm."  
Natsume covered it with his arm. "It's none of your concern." He spat and slammed his door shut.

Mikan frowned. "Fine then, this is the last time I worry about you, you meanie!"  
Mikan stuck out her tongue and shut her door. Natsume slide down his door and grabbed his chest, he could feel the burning sensation and his breathing began to hitch and he started coughing. "God damn it, when is this going to stop." He whispered as he groaned in pain as he stumbled to his bedroom to get his medicine that only dulled the pain for a little while.

Mikan pulled at her hair in frustration. "Stupid Natsume, I don't care about you! Just go and keep getting beat up."  
Mikan huffed and crossed her arms as she sat on the couch next to the sleeping Hotaru. Mikan sighed and looked at her phone. "Maybe Ruka-Pyon, knows." Mikan whispered.

Her heart raced at the thought. Mikan opened her phone and started texting Ruka and not before long Ruka messaged her back and they started exchanging messages back and forth:  
Hey **–Mikan**

Hello, you're not tired? **–Ruka**

Nope, are you? Where your animal friends worried sick like you said? **–Mikan**

Hahhaha, gladly not. Though they did bombard me when I entered my room. **–Ruka**

Awww, that's pretty cute. **–Mikan**

**_ **not really **–Ruka**

Oh my gosh! That's so cute! I wish I could do that! –**Mikan**

You can do it ** -Ruka**

Eh? How? **–Mikan**

And their conversations continued. They both learned so much about each other and had so many things in common. Mikan let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes as she checked the time. It was already four in the morning. She groaned thinking about how exhausted she was going to feel but remembered it was the weekend but still.

Are you tired? **–Mikan**

A bit, wbu? **–Ruka**

What does wbu mean? **–Mikan**

What about you **-Ruka**

Oh, thanks. Yeah, I was thinking of going to sleep but I'm having so much fun talking to you _ I don't want to stop. **–Mikan**

Hahhahah, me either. Hmmmm, well we can always text tomorrow. **–Ruka**

Hahhahaha opps, I mean later today :D **–Ruka**

Mikan's heart started to race and smile formed on her lips. "Okay." She typed.

"Good night. Or would it be good morning? Hahaha, I don't know." Ruka typed back.  
"Well whatever it is, sweet dreams Ruka-Pyon, I'll talk to you later."  
"Yeah, sweet dreams Mikan-Chan."  
Mikan dropped her phone and laid down beside Hotaru. "I'm so happy." Mikan whispered, "And I don't know why,"  
"Because you like Nogi." Hotaru said.

Mikan opened her eyes to see Hotaru's eyes close and thought it was her imagination because it was four in the morning. "Nogi likes you too." Hotaru said, "Just saying."  
Mikan's face reddened. "Baka, we've just met…like a few days ago! I couldn't do that."  
Hotaru shrugged, "You never know, love is very unpredictable."

Mikan groaned. "Mou, you're always right."  
"Let me take pictures of him to see when you guys start dating." Hotaru said.

Mikan playfully hit her. "Mou!"


End file.
